


Stop! In the name of love!

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: <br/>Despite everything Abstergo and Lucy said about this, the real reason why they had to use 17 subjects to get to Ezio and the apple is that Ezio is a womanizer.</p>
<p>We know that a subject can only relive the memories of one ancestor until the next direct ancestor is conceived, ergo: as soon as Ezio impregnates someone, his memories get closed of.<br/>That is the real reason for 17 subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop! In the name of love!

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: This story contains crack, insanity and obviously takes place in an alternate universe. Writeranon insists that no one attempts to recreate any of these stunts or activities. In order to enjoy this story, ignore canon, all you ever learned about biology and also sanity.)

Subject 1 dove into Ezio's memories. They had finally gotten their hands on an assassin, on a descendant from Ezio Auditore. The apple... they were so close. Vidic was excited. One step closer to their goal.  
Ezio may have been dead for hundreds of years, but he still had some aces up his sleeve.

Through Ezio's eyes, subject 1 and Vidic saw the beautiful smile of Cristina Vespucci. And then, they saw Ezio leaping out of the window.  
"First memory and now this - just my luck," Vidic cursed. The bloodline had been continued, subject 1 was rendered useless.

Subject 2 came all the way to Caterina Sforza and then- "Game over."

Rosa was the downfall of subject 3.

When subject 4 was in the animus, Ezio met a gorgeous women with brown curls and a perfect smile. They never learned her name.

A little riding lesson meant the end for subject 5.

The cutest, daintiest courtesan, a waft of sweet perfume and a white finger beckoning Ezio closer was the end of the road for subject 6.

Subject 7´s end was a curvy bunette named Matilda from Monteriggioni.

Subject 8 was very promising, until Ezio met Caterina Sforza...again.

She was older than him, but had the prettiest mouth...and she didn´t wear any undergarments. Subject 9 had no chance.

Lucky subject 10´s ancestor was conceived during a foursome.

Vidic had started the project with a full head of gray hair.  
By now he was bald.

The grand-grand-grand-grand-xxx-mother of subject 11 was from Kairo, gorgeous and delightfully wicked.

Subject 12 was a noblewoman who had been very, very thankful for Ezio punishing her bastardo of a husband.

Subject 13 was Vieri´s sister.

Apparently Rosa had been the proud mother of twins, unfortunately for subject 14.

She was as tall as Ezio, with thick blond braids and a voice that could shatter glass. Subject 15 even looked like her...despite being a bearded man.

Subject 16 was thoroughly traumatized after his time in the animus.  
An unknown historical fact was that apparently Leonardo da Vinci had been a hermaphrodite capable of bearing children.


End file.
